Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas:The Ares Cabin Takes Revenge
Chapter 7 I sat at the sea shore and looked at the water. I was both happy and stunned after that Capture the Flag match. I still couldn't believe that I had defeated a bunch of Ares' kids and helped to win the game. "Hey, Jordan," I heard Nolan's voice. I spun around. "How did you find me?" I asked. "Lucky guess," he answered. "But, how are you feeling?" he said. "Good," I replied. We talked for a while again and then he left. A few minutes later I followed suit. As I was walking back to my cabin I was so deep in thought that when I finally looked up, I saw that around 15 members of the Ares' Cabin were surrounding me. "What do you want," I asked nervously. "Revenge," A few said and they all drew their weapons. I probaly should have been really scared but I was simply angry. I had defeated them fairly in a game and they wanted revenge? Without knowing what I was doing I drew my sword. The only comfort I has ws that all my opponents were young.......obviously the older members weren't about to try something. They laughed. "What are you going to do?" one mocked, "You can't beat us" "I did it already," I replied. With that they all rushed me at once. I was not supposed to know swordfighting but suddenly I knew exactly what to do. When they attacked I ducked under the first one's blow and kneed him in the gut. Then I blocked the next blow and dealt a punch with my free hand. I felt a bit of guilt as I felt something move under my fist but I stopped when I was kicked in my stomach. It simply got me really angry though and I banged the person on the head with my sword's hilt. Then I dropped in a foward roll and when I jumped up, somehow managed to disarm two people. Then I felt a searing pain in my shoulder. I yelled in pain and suddenly I was being held down by two big boys. In front of me was one of the boys who I had beaten at Capture the Flag. "I am going to enjoy this," he said with an evil grin. Then he sank his fist in my stomach. I groaned but I had no breath to scream. When his fist came in again I managed to kick it away and then kick him in the knee. It didn't hurt him much though as he simply punched me again. This time I saw stars. Suddenly I saw a flash from the corner of my eye and the next thing I know it suddenly darted into the midst of my tormenters and in 3 seconds flat, managed to disarm them all. When it stopped I saw it was Nolan. Then I collapsed. The last thing I heard was shouting and the noise of hooves. Chapter 8 Category:PerseusJackson Category:Darkcloud1111